Last Tears in the Last Spring
by ViZu SHaXo
Summary: FF HunHan. Cinta di atas perbedaan yg besar itu pasti menyakitkan. kita harus menjaga hati agar tak terluka olehnya. Atau mungkin melupakan dan mengabaikan rasa sakit tersebut adalah hal yg terbaik. Lalu pada akhirnya Cinta itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan yg dalam. Jangan bingung klo di sini ada 2 Luhan y. Luhan sebagai yeoja (Hannie) dan Luhan sebagai namja.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Tears in the Last Spring**

Chapter 1

Euforia kemeriahan konser masih ada di depan mataku. Akupun sebenarnya masih berasa melayang setelah menyaksikan pangeran2 tampanku mengalunkan lagu2 dengan suara emas mereka. Dan setelah ini ada yang lebih spesial lagi. Kami para fans diberi kesempatan untuk mendapat tanda tangan secara secara langsung dari para idolnya. Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Shawol dan exotic saling berdesakan satu sama lain untuk keluar dari ruangan dan pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya dimana kami bisa meminta tanda tangan para idol. Tak ada yang kukenal disini. Baik Shawol atau Exotic, satupun tak ada yang kukenal. Memang tak ada fandom lain, karena konser ini khusus untuk Shinee dan Exo. Dan parahnya aku pergi sendirian. Selain tak ada yang bisa kuajak, alasan lainya adalah karena aku kesini untuk k mencari info tentang Exo. Yah, memang minggu ini aku dapat tugas untuk menulis tentang Exo.

Namaku Hannie Lucyana dari Indonesia. Teman2ku memanggilku Hannie. Aku bekerja disalah satu majalah ternama di Korea ini. Dan tugasku mengisi rubrik tentang Boy and Girlband Korea yang sedang bersinar. Minggu ini giliranku untuk menulis tentang Exo. Jadi disinilah aku. Walau sendirian, aku cukup menikmatinya. Sebenarnya aku itu Flamers, yang ini bukan rahasia lagi.

Aku berjalan pelan meuju ruangan Shinee. Berharap tak terdorong oleh para remaja yang saling berdesakan. Jujur aku paling tidak bisa untuk berdesak desakan seperti itu. Apalagi tubuhku terbilang kecil dan sedikit imut. Setelah sampai diruangan ternyata disana sudah penuh. Jadi terpaksa aku harus menunggu diluar sampai tiba saatnya aku bisa masuk. Bersyukur ternyata masih ada banyak yang mengantri dibelakangku. Setidaknya aku merasa tidak sendirian.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi dengan gadis disebelahku. "Annyeong... Naneun Hannie imnida. Siapa namamu?

Gadis disebelahku itu sedikit terkejut tapi lalu tersenyum "Naneun Hyerim imnida". Suaranya sangat lembut.

"Kau sendirian?" aku bertanya lagi dengan bahasa korea yang mulai fasih aku lafalkan.

"Ani. Disini ada banyak orangkan? Hehehehehe" Hyerim tertawa kecil.

"hahahahahahaha..." aku tertawa menanggapi candaanya.

Percakapan kami berlanjut. Mulai dari percakapan tentang idol kami masing2 sampai tentang hal2 kecil lainnya. Akupun tahu ternyata dia datang bersama teman2nya yang ternyata Exotic. Hyerim sendiri MVP, itu sebabnya dia ada disinibersama Shawol lainnya.

Aku melirik sebentar jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu tapi ternyata didalam masih penuh sesak. Padahal sudah banyak yang keluar. Aku mulai tidak sabar.

"apa sebaiknya kita keruangan Exo dulu?" kata Hyerim mengagetkanku. "barusan aku mendapat pesan dari temanku, katanya disini sudah lumayan sepi." Lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Yah mungkin aku ingin mencatat hal2 yang dilakukan Exo dan mengambil sedikit gambar mereka untuk bahan aku menulis. Aku juga ingin meminta tanda tangan Sehun. Jika di Shinee aku suka Minho, di Exo aku suka Sehun. Aku tersenyum kecil setibanya diruangan Exo. Disana memang masih cukup banyak orang, tapi setidaknya tak sebanyak diruangan Shinee. Tak pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan Sehun. Hanya ada 5 gadis yang bediri didepanku. Lalu sebentar kemudian ada 2 gadis yang ikut mengantri debelakangku. Salah satunya Hyerim. Mungkin gadis yang satunya adalah temannya. Saat aku menoleh kedepan ternyata sudah giliranku.

Tepat didepanku ada Sehun, jarak kami begitu dekat. Hanya ada meja yang memotong jarak di antara kami. Disebelah kanan Sehun ada D.O sedangkan disebelah kirinya ada Luhan. Aku melemparkan senyum imutku pada Sehn untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Tapi aku justru mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sehun. Ia seperti tertegun melihatku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan tapi tertahan. Aku semakin gugup karena Sehun tetap menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu. akhirnya aku beranikan diri menyodorkan sebuah buku kesayanganku dimeja didepannya untuk meminta tanda tangan.

"Yeojachingu isseoyeo?" pertanyaanku sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia sedikit berjengit dan kembali menatapku. Kali ini ekspresinya sudah kembali normal.

"Ne?" ia bertanya.

"Yeojachingu isseoyeo?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku dengan tersenyum.

"Ani. Nan eobseo." Sehun menjawab singkat tanpa menatapku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hannie. Tolong jangan tulis dengan hangul." Lalu ia menulis namaku disebelah tanda tangannya. Aku melirik sekilas, senang karena Sehun menulis namaku dengan benar.

"Aku boleh memanggilmu tanpa embel2 oppa? Sebenarnya kita seumuran" tanyaku.

"Geurae, aku lebih suka di panggil Sehun-ah tanpa oppa." Sehun menutup bukuku dan menyerahkan kembali padaku.

"Thank's" aku segera menerimanya kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuat kesal gadis2 lain yang sudah mengantri dibelakangku. Jadi aku segera berlalu. Memutuskan untuk kembali keruangan Shinee. Walaupun aku nanti harus kembali kesini untuk meliput Exo. Wawancara kan dilakukan setelah acara ini selesei. Tentunya aku sudah punya akses untuk meliput berita. Tapi memang aku sengaja untuk tidak terlihat sebagai seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan berita. Aku menulis mengambil sudut pandang seorang fans, dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan membuat pekerjaanku terasa ringan.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Hyerim sebelum benar2 berlalu. Ia tersenyum membalas lambaianku. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengan dia lagi.

#####

Saat aku keluar dari toilet, suasana sudah sepi. Semua rangkaian acara sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah mendapat info yang aku butuhkan. Setelah sampai rumah aku akan segera mandi dan tidur. Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah.

Aku berjalan menuju Lobi gedung saat ada sbuah suara berseru "Neo!"

Aku menoleh da bertanya ragu2 "Ne? Naega?"

Oh Sehun mendekat "Ne. Neo? Hannie?" Sehun mengucap namaku dengan nada tanya. Aku hanya mengangkuk. Sehun tersenyum ragu, lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Sehun sendiri tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia pergi begitu saja. Saat kulihat punggungnya menjauh, tiba2 ia menoleh dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Ternyata ia menyuruhku untuk menelfonnya.

"Sehun ingin aku menghubunginya." Aku mengangguk-angguk santai. Tapi saat aku tersadar. "Apa? Sehun ingin aku menghubunginya? Jinjja?" aku segera membekap mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan semua kalimat yang sudah mengaung dikepalaku. Sungguh aku ingin meloncat loncat atau berteriak histeris saat aku. Sungguh ini seperti mimpi. Aku sangat takut aku akan terbangun dan mendapati aku sedang berada di kamarku. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena aku memang sedang tidak bermimpi. Terbuktu saat aku menggigit bibirku aku masih meraskan sakit. Aku pulang membawa segala rasa didada. Sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

#####

Aku bangun dengan sangat malas pagi ini. Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa sangat dingin hingga rasanya tulangku ikut membeku. Sepertinya aku tidak lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan semalam. Tapi kenapa kamarku terasa seperti kutub Utara. Dengan sangat berat hati kubuka mataku dan menyeret kakiku menuju jendela kamar apartemenku ini. Kusibak tirai panjang yang menyentuh lantai penutup jendela. Pemandangan diluar sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Salju. Sungguh ini pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ini musim dingin pertamaku di Korea. Tak kusangka sudah 6 bulan aku berada di negri Ginseng ini. Aku masih ingat awal musim panas lalu aku baru tiba disini untuk menjalani kontrakku dengan majalah 'Teenage Idol' sebelumnya aku hanya bekerja di Teenage Idol yang bercabang di Indonesia. Tapi lalu mas Dio menawariku untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja Teenage Idol yang terpusat di Seoul Korea. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Apalagi disini aku sudah disdiakan sebuah apartemen di Gangnam-gu. Apartemen cukup mewah untuk aku tinggali sendiri. yah, sendirian. Karena Keynara, temanku dari Indonesia lebih memilih tinggal di Myeongdong-gu. Katanya ia tak nyaman jika tinggal di apartemen, ia lebih suka di sebuah rumah tinggal. Rumah itu juga disediakan pihak redaksi. Keynara menjalani kontrak yang sama denganku. Bedanya jika kontrakku 2 tahun, Key menjalani kontrak 1 tahun lebih lama dariku.

Aku berlari menyambar mantel tebalku yang kugantung didekat pintu kamar. Lalu berlari kearah Balkon. Tanganku kutengadahkan untuk meraih butiran salju yang melayang turun. Dingin. Ini salju pertamaku. Salju pertamaku. Aku cukup lama berada diluar hingga hawa dingin mulai kurasakan lagi. Aku merapatkan mantel buluku dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kututup pintu balkon dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirku.

Saat kembali ke kamar aku tak sengaja melihat majalah Teenage Idol tergeletak begitu saja disamping bantalku. Majalah itu baru terbit kemarin. Aku membuka halaman dimana tulisanku bertengger disana. Terpaku. Sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan. Kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. "Sehun" itu kata pertama yang muncul di otakku. Aku segera membongkar isi laciku mencari selembar kertas yang tak sengaja kuabaikan. Segera aku ketikkan beberapa angka di ponselku ketika sudah kutemukan kertas itu. entah kenpa tiba2aku ragu. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Sehun nanti. Apa aku harus menanyakan kabarnya? Atau bertanya sedang apa dia sekarang? Bukankah aku ini bukan siapa2? Apa aku pantas menanyakan itu?

Tak jadi aku menelfon tapi justru jariku sudah mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

_To : Oh Sehun _

_Hai. Hannie imnida_

Hanya beberapa detik sudah ada balasan. Aku terkejut dan gugup.

_From : Oh Sehun_

_Ya...! kenapa kau lama sekali baru menghubungku?!_

Aku semakin terkejut membaca pesan darinya. Ya? Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Sehun bahkan tak menggunakan bahasa formal denganku. 'kenapa kau lama sekali baru menghubungiku?' sunguh ia menanyakan itu? Sehun menungguku menghubunginya? Jeongmal? Aku tak percaya.

Setelah percakapanku dengan Oh Sehun pagi itu di Sms. Aku jadi dekat dengannya. Sehun sering mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadaku. Entah itu berisi tentang kegiatanya yang padat, tempat yang ia dan member Exo lain kunjungi, hingga hal2 sepele seperti ia sudah makan atau belum. Awalnya Sehun yan memulainya. Hingga akhirnya akupun jadi tertarik dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sekarang tak jarang jika aku yang mengirim pesan kepadanya lebih dulu. Apa yang Sehun lakukan jadi menular kepadaku. Aku juga senang jika mengabarkan hal2 kecil yang aku kerjakan kepadanya. Dan hal itulah yang sekarang yang jadi candu buatku. Seperti ada yang kurang jika sehari saja aku dan Sehun tidak berkirim pesan.

Malam ini tepat sebulan aku dan Sehun berteman. Ya sudah sebulan, tapi belum cukup lama untuk saling mengenal satu sam lain. Tiba2 Hp'ku berbunyi. Lantunan lagu Everybody'nya Shinee sedikit mengejutkanku

"Oh Sehun"

Itu nama yang berkedip-kedip di Layar ponselku. Entah kenapa aku sangat bersemangat untuk menjawab panggilan dari Sehun sangat bersemangat hingga rasanya ingin melompat.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menjaga suaraku agar tetap terdengar normal. "Yeobosaeyo"

"Hannie-ya!" oh my God. Sehun berteriak. Refleks aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku. Kupingku masih berdenging akibat teriakannya barusan.

"Ya...! kenapa kau berteriak?!" tanpa sadar aku juga membalas teriakannya.

"Hehehehehe aku terlalu bersemangat." Katanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa hingga bersemangat sekali, O?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"eeemmmm. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting. Hanya saja aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu. Hannie-ya, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanyanya ragu.

"hahahahahahaha." Seketika tawaku meledak. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? aku tidak keberatan asal tidak harus menggendongmu."

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Sehun sadar bahwa aku hanya menggodanya. "ya! Kau ini!"

"Memang kau tidak sibuk Sehun-ah?"

"Tidak. Natal sudah berakhir, jadi kami diberi waktu untuk istirahat untuk menyambut tahun baru 2 hari lagi."

"Sehun-ah, kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah kau diberi libur lama."

"Hehehehehehe, iya padahal Cuma 1 hari saja."

"Dasar kau ini."

"apa yang kaulakukan hari ini Hannie-ya? Kau menulis tentang EXO lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena ini spesial Natal dan Tahun Baru, aku menulis secara Global. Tidak terfokus pada 1 grup atau 1 artis saja." Jelasku.

"oooooh ada Exo juga kan?" desaknya.

"Hahahahaha, tentu saja. Sepertnya kau khawatir sekali aku tidak enulis tentang kalian."

"Haahahahaha tentu saja aku khawatir. Aku tidak suka kau menulis tentang artis lain sedangkan kau tidak menulis tentang kami." Pernyataan Sehun barusan membuatku tercengang.

"Ne? Apa mak..."

"Ah, Hannie-ya. Sudah ya, sepertinya akan ada pengganggu." Katanya memotong kalimatku yang belum selesai. "Ada Suho hyung." Bisiknya.

"Jjaljayo Hannie-ya." Bahkan ia masih sempat mengucapkan itu sebelum menutup telepon. Aku tak sempat membalasnya karena Sehun keburu sudah memutusnya.

Ini menjadi awal kebiasaan Sehun. Setelahnya Sehun selalu menelfonku setiap malam. Terkadang pula Sehun menyuruhku untuk menelfonnya lebih dulu. Tapi ada 1 hal yang membuat hubungan kami berbeda. Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang pertemanan kami. Aku tak pernah menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, termasuk Key yang sudah aku anggap Eonni ku sendiri. dan aku juga tahu Sehun merahasiakan ini, sama denganku. Karena walau ia tak bilang, aku tahu Sehun selalu sembunyi2 jika menelfonku. Dan ia selalu gugup jika ada member lain yang memergokinya sedang menelfonku. Aku bisa mendengarnya ditelefon. Dan ia pasti akan segera meminta untuk memutus telefonnya. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan ini semua. Aku tahu siapa Sehun dan bagaimana besarnya dampak yang akan timbul jika hubungan kami diketahui publik. Lagipula aku sangat menikmati hubungan kami yang sekarang. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik tentang hal ini. Yang aku tahu Cuma 1 hal. Bahwa hubungan kami ini cukup "unik". Yah begitulah. Setidaknya begitu hingga musim dingin ini berakhir dan mulai memasuki musim semi. Entah mengapa ada firasat buruk tentang musim semi ini. Dan mungkin akan jauh lebih buruk.

TeBeCe


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : HunHan**

Jangan komen dulu sebelum baca y. mungkin masih ada banyak kesalahan. maklum author baru. tapi yakin deh ceritanya bagus (menurut yg udah baca) hehehehehehehe. belum ada "yadong"nya tapi ntar d chap selanjutnya pasti ada kok.

selamat membaca aja.

**Last Tears in the Last Spring**

Chapter 2

Musin dingin akan sepenuhnya berakhir. Hawa dingin sudah digantikan hangatnya musin semi. Rintik hujan di Musim Semipun sudah mulai menyapa. Aku suka bunga yang bermekaran dimusim semi. Aku suka warna warni yang menghiasi kota Seoul. Bukan warna warni lampu kota seperti yang kerap kali terlihat. Tapi warna alami yang indah hiasan sang alam. Kurasa ada yang kurang dimusim semi ini. Entahlah, aku merasa musim dingin kemarin jauh lebih menakjubkan dari ini. Padahal ini juga musim semi pertamaku di Korea.

"Hannie!" panggilan Keynara sedikit mengejutkanku.

"Emm." Aku menjawab malas.

"Kenapa sih loe? Kusut banget tuh muka." Key dan aku memang lebih suka berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia jika berdua. Walau Key 1 tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi aku tak pernah memanggilnya "mbak" satu kalipun. Gue loe sudah kami gunakan sebagai kata ganti sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

"Loe beneran mau pulang?" tayaku mengalihkan pertanyaan Key sebelumnya. Aku terus memperhatikan Key yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam Koper.

"He'em. Loe udah beli sesuatu buat ortu loe kan? Loe jadi nitip sesuatu buat mereka?" tanyanya, masih sibuk memasukkan barang2nya.

"Udah, tuh gue taruh kardus diruang tamu." Jawabku malas. Saat ini aku sedang ada dikamar Key.

Key mengangguk angguk "Oh ya, selama gue pulang ke Indo, kunci rumah ini loe yang bawa ya. Kali aja loe pengen maen kesini gitu."

"iiiihh ngapain gue maen kesini kalau loenya aja gak ada." Jawabku sinis. Key dapat libur selama musim semi ini. Sebenarnya aku iri, kenapa Key dapat libur tapi aku tidak. Aku kan juga ingin pulang ke Indo. Mungkin karena kontrak Key yang lebih lama dariku. Jadi ia diberi kesempatan pulang untuk berlibur. Yah, kontraknya masih 2 tahun lebih. Sedangkan aku masih 1 tahun lebih.

Aku menoleh melihat kalender di meja. Tiba2 perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Nih kuncinya." Key melempar kunci rumah itu ke arahku. Aku refleks menangkapnya. Ia lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Bener nih libur 3 bulan? Loe bakal ngelewatin musim semi dong." Kataku sambil memainkan kunci yang berada ditanganku.

"Gak papa toh kontrak gue masih lama. Tahun depan gue juga masih disini."

"I know." Aku memainkan kunci itu didepan wajahku.

"Key. Gue heran kenapaa nama loe Key, aneh." Gumamku.

"Nama gue Keynara." Jawabnya sinis.

"Ya, tapi kan..."

"Yang penting nama Key itu sama dengan nama member Shinee kan?" katanya memotong kalimatku.

"Nama aslinya kan Kibum. Bukan..."

"Alah." Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan, pertanda jika ia tak ingin membahas tentang hal itu. hening. Tiba2 masing2 dari kami terdiam.

"Loe gak kangen sama Kris?" aku menanyakan mantan pacar Key. Aku rasa Key masih menyukainya.

"Gue justru kangen sama Juno." Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar nama itu. aku sendiri justru sudah melupakan Juno, kakak kandungku. Ia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Memori atas Juno seolah menguap begitu saja. Ada hal yang belum tertuntaskan antara aku dan Juno. Itu sebabnya otakku seolah melumpuhkan segala tentangnya.

"Dulu kita selalu bersandar padanya saat kita sedang ada masalah." Lanjut Key.

Aku merasa bahwa Key sedang ada masalah. Aku ingin bertanya tapi takut meyinggungnya. Jika ia tak cerita, berarti ia memang tak ingin cerita. Jadi aku memilih diam.

"Ah ya. Loe kalau pengen nginep disini, jangan sampai ngebuat rumah ini kotor ya." Kalimat Key membuyarkan kekakuan.

"Siapa juga yang pengen nginep disini. Sendirian gitu? Ogah." Jawabku sinis sambil melempar bantal kemukanya.

"Hannie!" teriak Key saat bantal tepat mengenai mukanya. Kami jadi saling melempar bantal hingga masing2 dari kami lelah dan terkapar di spring bed empuknya.

'Akan ada yang terjadi. Sebentar lagi." Kataku dalam hati.

Aku belum mendapat kesadaran penuh. Aku bahkan belum selesai mengumpulkan nyawaku yang berceceran. Jam berapa ini? Dimanakah aku saat ini? Aku sudah bangun apa masih ada dalam alam mimpi? Oh Tuhan, suara apa ini? Berisik sekali.

"Euuuuuuhhh." Aku menggeliat pelan sebelum mengambil Hpku yang sedari tadi melantunkan lagu Everybody'nya Shinee. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya lagu itu terputar.

"Yeobosaeyo." Suaraku bahkan masih serak.

"..."

"Yeobosaeyo." Ulangku karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

"..."

"Yeobosaeyo." Uh, seharusnya aku melihat dulu siapa yang menelfon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Jaesonghamnida, tolong jangan iseng tengah malam begini. Ne?"

"Hannie-ya." Orang itu memanggil namaku sebelum aku benar2 menutup sambungan.

"Oh. Nugusaeyo?" tanyaku.

"Hannie-ya." Suara itu terdengar lebih serak dari suaraku.

"Ya, aku Hannie. Nugusaeyo?" aku masih bertanya.

"Oh Sehun?" tiba2 nama itu terlintas di otakku.

"Emmmm" ia menjawab lemah "Aku boleh tahu password apartemenmu?"

"9997999" mulutku mengucapkan nomor itu tanpa persetujuan dari otakku.

"Aku masuk." Kata Sehun.

"Emmmmm." Aku bahkan tidak mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Aku menutup telfon begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudia aku merasa ada yang menarik selimutku. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Sungguh aku sangat mengantuk hingga tak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Hannie ya." Suara yag sangat serak itu memanggilku.

"Eeeeeehh." Aku sedikit menggeliat sebelum membuka mataku, melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Oh Sehun ?" aku sangat terkejut hingga reflek langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan terduduk.

"Ke...kenapa...kau...ada...di..." Sehun sudah memelukku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku yang terbata.

"Hannie ya." Sehun mengencangkan pelukannya dan menangis. Bahu Sehun sedikit terguncang karena isak tangisnya. Aku sendiri masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kesadaranku masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Aku yakin ini bukan mimpi karena aku merasakan sakit pada kakiku yang sedikit tertindih kaki Sehun.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Aku mengelus punggung Sehun pelan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Hannie ya, hiks hiks. Hannie ya hiks." Sehun menyebut namaku disela tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat mendengar isakan Sehun. Seolah aku ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya. Aku menepuk nepuk punggung Sehun pelan.

Entah berapa lama Sehun menangis. Tetapi ini cukup lama untuk membuat mata Sehun membengkak . memang Sehun sudah berhenti menangis. Sekarang hanya tersisa isakan pelan. Pelukannya pun sudah sedikit mengendur. Aku melepas pelukannya perlahan, menatap wajah Sehun yang berantakan tapi masih terlihat tampan. Aku mengusap sisa-sisa air mata dipipi tirus Sehun.

"Tidurlah kau butuh tidur. Cuci mukamu dulu, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu." Kataku sambil beranjak. Berniat ingin menyiapkan satu kamar untuk Sehun menginap.

Belum sampai aku berdiri tegak, Sehun sudah mencekal pergelangan tanganku." Aku mau tidur disini saja" katanya sambil menatapku. Matanya mengisyaratkan permohonan.

"Geurae. Aku tak apa tidur dikamar lain. Kau tidurlah disini. Disitu kamar mandinya. Jika kau ingin mencuci mukamu dulu." Kataku sambil menunjuk pintu disamping almari pakaian.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." katanya ragu. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin tidur disini...denganmu." Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku hanya diam. Tentu saja ini sangat mengejutkanku. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku tidur berdua sama lelaki. Dulu aku sering tidur dengan Juno. Tapi Juno kakakku. Sedangkan Sehun bukan kakakku. Bukan saudaraku.

"Jebal." Sehun memohon. Memberikan tatapan berharap yang sungguh tak bisa kutolak. Mungkin Sehun hanya membutuhkan pelukan dariku seperti yang sering dilakukan Juno dulu, saat aku sedang sedih.

"Baiklah" aku mengangguk setuju. Hanya pelukan penghangat tidur. Tidak akan jadi masalah kan?

Setelah Sehun mencuci muka dikamar mandi, ia menyusulku yang sudah berbaring lebih dulu.

"Hannie ya." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping kananku. Tangan kami saling bersentuhan . aku dan Sehun sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hannie ya. Ia memangilku lagi, kali ini lebih lirih.

"Ne?" lalu Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Tanpa sengaja akupun memiringkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Saat jarak diantara kami seakan tak ada, aku merasa jantungku pun seolah berhenti berdetak. Aku kembali mencium aroma Sehun.

Aroma manis khas Sehun. Aku mati-matian untuk menahan diriku. Bersikap senormal mungkin. Tapi untung saja, aku sangat pandai menata perasaanku.

Aku menatap mata Sehun lekat. Aku melihat luka disana, yang aku tak tahu entah apa. Perlahan aku mengusap pipi Sehun perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya memeluk pinggang Sehun lembut.

"Jaljjayo Sehun ah. Tidurlah." Aku tak perlu mengulang kalimatku dua kali, karena Sehun langsung menurutinya.

"Jaljjayo." Lirihnya. Entah itu ditujukan untukku atau untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum singkat dan menyusul Sehun pergi ke alam mimpi. Menghabiskan malam yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

###

Pagi ini pemandangan pertama yang aku dapat adalah wajah tampan Sehun. Dalam keadaan terpejam pun dia tetap terlihat tampan. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku dari wajah tampan didepanku sebelum nafsuku menyuruh untuk membelai pipi mulus itu.

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan nasi goreng kimchi mungkin akan cocok untuk mengisi perut pagi ini. Aku sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri hingga tak sadar ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan ke arahku. Hingga tiba-tiba tangan kokoh itu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun oh Sehun?"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang ia letakkan dibahu kananku. Aku tahu Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk mendapatkan posisi seperti itu. Ia terlalu tinggi untuk berposisi seperti itu.

"Kau duduklah dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan memasak ini." Sehun segera menuruti perintahku. Ia melepas pelukannya dan duduk di kursi makan. Syukurlah dia segera menurut. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika ia berlama-lama memelukku. Aku tidak mau degup jantungku yang terlalu keras itu terdengar olehnya. Bukankah itu sangat konyol. Aku bahkan baru bertatap muka dengan Sehun tadi malam. Ini yang kedua kalinya setelah 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Apakah masih lama? Nasi goreng kimchimu, aromanya sangat lezat." Katanya tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawabku singkat.

Nasi goreng kimchiku yang aku tahu rasanya biasa saja (aku baru belajar membuatnya) pagi ini rasanya sangat enak. Mungkin karena Sehun yang duduk tepat didepanku itu yang membuat pengaruh. Aku bahkan sempat tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya sangat lahap dengan nasi dipiringnya. Entahlah, mungkin saja dia terlalu lapar hingga tak merasakan makanan yang ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya itu.

"Semoga Sehun baik-baik saja." Kataku dalam hati. Mengingat keadaannya semalam.

Aku mengucapkan sumpah serapahku berulang-ulang. "Ah...brengsek." itu yang kesekian kalinya sore ini. Tapi yang terakhir itu aku ucapkan dalam hati. Aku tak mungkin mengucapkannya langsung karena aku sedang mengantri untuk membeli jajangmyeon. Aku tidak tahu kalau antriannya akan mengular seperti ini. Tahu begini, lebih baik aku memesannya saja. Pesan antar pasti akan lebih baik kan.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatri dengan Sehun yang aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Aku sudah janji akan pulang cepat hari ini. Tapi ternyata ada rapat redaksi yang sangat mendadak hingga membuatku tertahan diruangan rapat yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Ditambah lagi dengan antrian sialan ini. Belum lagi handphoneku yang mati tanpa melihat keadaanku yang sedang sangat kacau-kacaunya. Alhasil aku tak bisa menghubungi Sehun untuk memberitahukan keterlambatanku.

Sehun memang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Dia hanya teman selama 3 bulan terakhir (itu jika aku sedikit berbohong dengan jantungku yang berpacu sangat cepat tiap aku melihat atau bahkan hanya mengingat namanya). Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah tamuku, jadi aku harus memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Aku pulang...!" teriakku saat tiba diapartemen nyamanku. Tak ada sahutan. Apartemen ini masih terasa sepi walau ada satu lagi penghuninya.

"Oh Sehun...!" masih tetap tak ada sahutan. Tapi lampunya sudah menyala semua. Tanda bahwa Sehun masih ada disini.

"Kemana dia?" aku berjalan menuju kamar Sehun saat aku melihat ada seseorang didapur. Kamar Sehun tepat berada disebelah kanan dapur.

"Sehun ah...!" aku memangilnya lagi. Ia tetap tak menyahut. "Apa ia tidur?" gumamku.

Sehun telungkup dimeja makan. Dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam ponselnya. Aku ingin membangunkannya tapi tak tega. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana tangan kananku mulai bergerak ke arah kepala Sehun. Menyibak rambut pirangnya yang menutupi wajah tampan itu. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah milik namja bermarga 'Oh'. Aigoo, dagu panjangnya sangat manis membingkai wajah angelnya. Dan bibir tipis itu...

"Errrrgghh." Sehun sedikit menggeliat. Membuyarkan segala tindakan bodoh yang mungkin akan aku lakukan. Tuhan, syukurlah dia bangun disaat yang tepat.

"Kau sudah pulang Hann ?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"O." Jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah ani." Aku sedikit gugup. Menyadari bahwa aku masih menatap bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"Oh ya. Ini aku membeli jajangmyeon dan bubble tea." Aku mengalihkan perhatian sambil meletakkan bungkusan yang masih bertengger manis di tangan kiriku.

"Bubble tea?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Ne." Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Langsung merebut buble tea dari tanganku. Meminumnya dengan tergesa hingga hampir tersedak.

"pelan-pelan oh Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang merebut minuman itu darimu." Sehun hanya nyengir menanggapi kalimatku.

"Apa kau menungguku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dan tiba-tiba ekspresi Sehun berubah. "Ne kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir mati kelaparan dan kesepian disini." Ia sedikit cemberut saat mengatakan itu, membuatnya tambah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Mainhae. Aku ada rapat mendadak tadi." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan jajangmyeon dari kantong plastik putih yang sudah aku letakkan diatas meja. Aku membukakan satu untuk Sehun dan meletakkannya denga Sehun.

"Makanlah."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungimu." Ia bertanya dan tidak mepedulikan jajangmyeon didepannya. Sehun bahkan menatapku dengan sorot mata menuntut.

"Mianhae. Ponselku mati, jadi aku tak bisa memberitahumu jika aku pulang telat. Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Aku memperlihatkan tatapan bersalahku.

"Arasseoyo." Dan itu berhasi. Terbukti bahwa Sehun langsung melahap jajangmyeonnya tanpa bertanya apapun lagi. Aku tersenyum kecl, mulai membuka jajangmyeun milikku. Mengambil posisi duduk diseberang meja, tepat didepan Sehun. Tak sengaja jari kelingkingku bersentuhan dengan jari panjang milik Sehun. Hanya sentuhan kecil. Tapi efeknya sedikit mengejutkan. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir hingga membuatku sedikit gemetar. Tak hanya aku, Sehunpun tampaknya sedikt terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya. Masing-masing dari kami sama-sama salah tingkah. Aku dan Sehun menunduk. Menikmati jajangmyeon yang mulai dingin dengan suasana yang sangat kaku.

"Apa perasaanku dengan Sehun lebih dari sekedar teman? Lalu apa yang dirasakan Sehun terhadapku?" dua pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja di otakkku.


	3. Chapter 3

udah sampe chap 3 nih, ayo dong tinggalin jejak abis baca.

eh, yg penting baca dulu deh, n gak cuma berkunjung di sini doang

kali ini "yadong" nya udah ada. walo gak HOT2 bgt.

selamat membaca.

yang berbaik hati tinggalkan jejak ya :)

**Last Tears in the Last Spring**

Chapter 3

"Kenapa kita harus pindah?" hanya kalimat tanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan tasku, berharap Sehun tak bertanya lagi. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang akan berhenti dengan satu pertanyaan. Aku yakin pasti ada pertanyaan lain yang terlontar jika aku menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin dihujani pertanyaan darinya.

"Hannie-ya. Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya sambil menarik lenganku. Aku berbalik menatapnya. "aku akan menjelaskannya Oh Sehun, tapi nanti, ok?" nadaku dingin. Walau sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan itu. mungkin Sehun sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimatku tadi. Karena setelah itu tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ekspresinya berubah dingin.

Akihirnya aku sampai juga di rumah ini. Rumah di Myeongdong-gu milik Key. Aku segera mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas tanganku untuk membuka pintunya. Setelah pintunya terbuka aku justru ingin tertawa. Teringat kalimat Key 5 hari yang lalu. Benar kata Key kalau aku akan butuh menginap disini.

Aku masih tersenyum sambil memainkan kunci yang tadi kugunakan untuk membuka pintu.

"Hannie-ya!" panggilan Sehun menyadarkanku bahwa kami masih berdiri di pintu.

"Masuklah!" kataku.

Mata Sehun sibuk menjelajahi setiap detail benda yang ada di ruang tamu. "mirip dengan apartemenmu."

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah tadi menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sehun yang sekaang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Ani. Ini rumah yang dipinjamkan pihak redaksi, seperti apartemenku itu. sebenarnya rumah ini ditempati temanku. Hanya saja ia sedang pulang ke Indonesia, dan kuncinya dititipkan padaku."

Sehun mengangguk angguk mendengar penjelasanku dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "kenapa kau mengajakku ke rumah ini?"

Oh akhirnya Sehun menanyakan itu. itu pertanyaan yang aku tunggu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama yang dilontarkannya saat masih di apartemen dan kutanggapi dengan dingin.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Kau itu seorang artis terkenal. Kedatanganmu di apartemenku mulai menarik perhatian penghuni apartemen yang lain." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju pantry yang terletak disebelah ruang tengah.

"Apa kedatanganku menyulitkanmu?" pertanyaannya barusan membuatku menghentikan segala aktivitas yang kulakukan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa kedatanganku menyulitkanmu?" masih pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ne?" aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Jika kedatanganku menyulitkanmu, aku akan pergi."

"Andwae." Aku tersentak dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun. "Aniya Oh Sehun. Ani. Aku senang kau datang padaku. Sungguh kau tak merepotkanku."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Jeongmal." Aku meyakinkannya. "Walaupun kau tak mengatakan alasanmu datang padaku, aku akan tetap menerimamu Oh Sehun." Aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Em. Walaupun kau tinggal di rumah ini. Kau jangan sering keluar rumah. Aku tidak mau ada tetangga yang mengenalimu. Kau tahu kan? Sekarang ini kau sedang dicari."

"Arayo. Arasseoyo." Sehun mengangguk angguk dan tersenyum.

"Joah."

"Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"Hanya Sandwich dan susu. Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang lain?" aku bertanya sambil terus sibuk dengan roti didepanku. Yah, aku tidak punya ide lain untuk sarapan pagi ini. Hanya sandwich dan susu yang ada di otakku.

"Kau tidak ke kantor? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Ani. Aku dapat libur satu minggu. Sebenarnya bukan libur. Hanya saja, aku boleh mengerjakan tugasku di rumah. Pekerjaanku hanya menuliskan? Itu bisa kulakukan..."

Saat aku berbalik, entah kenapa wajah Sehun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Bahkan tubuh kami saling bersentuhan. Kalimatkupun belum selesei. Aku juga kalimat sebelumnya yang kuucapkan tadi. Bernafaspun aku tak sanggup. Aku juga lupa caranya berkedip. Memang ini terdengar dramatis. Tapi memang itu yang kurasakan.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Dan aku semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Tangan Sehun bergerak kebelakang tubuhku. Dan "Klik" bunyi kompor dimatikan. Entahlah, aku lupa tadi memasak apa. Tangan kanan Sehun memegang pinggangku erat. Menahan beban tubuhku yang saat ini kurasakan sangat berat. Kakiku benar2 lemas. Saat bibir tipis Sehun berhasil mengecup bibirku, saat itu juga otakku terasa lumpuh. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi kecuali bibir manis Sehun.

Lalu saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan melepas ciumannya, aku merasa... kecewa? Ya, aku merasa kecewa. Tapi itu tak lama karena setelah itu Sehun kembali mengecupku. Dan kini bibirnya melumat bibirku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya membiarkannya menikmati bibirku. Aku biarkan diriku terhanyut dalam lumatan2 lembut itu. sehun kembali melepasnya. Mungkin ia tahu jika aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Kali ini ia tak membiarkanku merasa kecewa lagi. Karena detik berikutnya ia kembali melumat bibirku dengan irama yang mulai memanas. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada leher jenjangnya. Aku membalas setiap lumatan bibirnya. Dan lidahnya menjilat bibirku, meminta akses masuk. Aku membuka mulutku untuk membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutku. Tanpa sadar tubuhku menegang dan membuatku meremas kerah belakang baju Sehun. Lalu Sehun memelankan sedikit iramanya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulutku, dan kembali melumat bibirku tapi dengan irama yang semakin pelan. Sehun berhenti menciumku dan berbisik lembut di telinga kiriku.

"Saranghae." Katanya dengan suara yang masih parau.

"Nado" aku hanya berani menjawabnya dalam hati.

"Mianhae." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menggeser posisi tubuhnya. Memberi jarak diantara kami.

"Mianhae Hannie-ya. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Gwaenchanha." Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanha, karena sebenarnya aku juga menginginkannya." Lanjutku dalam hati.

Ada banyak hal yang kutakutkan. Salah satunya adalah mencintai seorang 'Oh Sehun'. Walau saat ini kami sangat dekat, tapi bagiku ia tetaplah 'Oh Sehun'. Ia adalah bintang yang tak mungkin ku gapai walau sekeras apapun aku mencobanya. Ia adalah bintang yang bersinar terang kala malam dan hilang ketika pagi menjemput. Jadi aku harus terus ingat. Saat mentari pagi nanti mulai muncul, aku harus siap bahwa Sehun akan hilang dari hadapanku.

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat merindukan Juno. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memeluk kakakku itu. kupandangi satu persatu foto kami yang kusimpan dalam sebuah album foto khusus. Semua foto yang ada di sini hasil jepretan Juno.

"Hannie-ya." Suara Sehun membuyarkan segala kenangan yang beberapa detik lalu kurenungkan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu. Kau tak bisa asal masuk seperti itu." omelku.

"Aro. Lain kali aku akan mengetuknya." Katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Kututup album foto di tanganku dan segera kuselipkan dibawah bantal.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku karena Sehun hanya diam.

"Hannie-ya." Dia hanya memenggil namaku.

"Ne."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" aku tersentak dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ne? Ke... kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hannie-ya. Kau tak akan mengusirku?"

"Ne?" aku tersentak lagi. Tapi kali ini kukira pertanyaanya hanya gurauan. Dan perkiraanku salah, karena aku menangkap keseriusan pada mata Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak." Aku mengucapkannya dengan hati2.

"Geurae." Lalu ia menunduk. Sehun diam saja untuk beberapa saat. Membuat suasana menjadi kaku. Hingga bunti jarum jam di kamarku pun terdengar. Aku tak berani mengatakan apapun. Aku biarkan Sehun yang memulai bicara.

"Hannie-ya. Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang penulis yang menulis tentang kami (EXO). Jadi, aku takkan mencritakan ini dengan detail." Katanya, masih dengan menunduk.

"oh Aro." Aku mengamati punggung Sehun karena dia duduk beberapa senti di depanku.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Agencyku. Dan ada pertengkaran dengan Hyung2ku di EXO."

"Em." Aku menggapi singkat. Masih menunggunya meneruskan ceritanya.

"Luhan Hyung, mungkin aku juga sudah tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia sama saja dengan yang lain." Sehun mengambil jeda cukup panjang dan membuat suasana kembali sepi.

"Aku sudah merasa tertekan disana dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi sore itu. aku pergi saat aku yakin tak ada orang yang sedang mengawasiku. Aku pergi diam2 dan pulang."

"Pulang?" tanyaku.

"oh. Pulang ke rumah orang tuaku."

Aku beranikan diri mengusap pelan punggung Sehun, karena kudengar suaranya sudah mulai serak.

"Saat itu hanya Eomma yang ada di rumah. Ia bertanya mengapa tiba2 aku pulang. Aku lalu menceritakan semua permasalahanku, tapi justru Eomma menasehatiku untuk tidak melakukan itu. seharusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja. Karena walau bagaimanapun, aku masih terikat kontrak dengan SM dan aku masih tetap menjadi bagian dari EXO. Eomma menyarankan untuk kembali ke dorm dan menuntaskan masalah2 itu. katanya ia akan membantu sebisanya." Jeda sesaat, ada beberapa tetes airmata yang mulai jatuh dari mata indah Sehun.

"Karena waktu itu emosiku sedang tidak stabil, aku menganggap bahwa Eomma tidak menerimaku dan justru mengusirku. Aku pergi begitu saja dan tanpa sadar membanting pintu dengan kasar di depan Eommaku. Aku menyesal melakukan itu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin pulang ke Dorm. Karena saat iu sudah malam dan aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana, aku memutuskan untuk menginap di Hotel saja. Tapi aku fikir pecuma saja karena yang aku butuhkan saat iu bukan empat menginap tapi aku butuh seseorang yang mau memelukku dan mengusapa usap punggungku saat aku menangis. Hanya kau yang melintas di otakku saat itu Hannie-ya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemenmu. Mianhae jika saat itu aku mengganggumu. Miahae jika aku merepotkanmu. Mianhae jika aku justru bergantung padamu, dan baru mengatakan ini sekarang. Mianhae."

Aku menggeser posisi dudukku agar aku bisa berhadap hadapan dengan Sehun. Aku menarik tubuhnya pelan dan memeluknya. Mengusap pelan punggungnya yang terlihat kokoh tapi sedang rapuh. Sehun membalas pelukanku dan menangis di bahuku. Kali ini tanpa isakan seperti biasanya.

"Gomawo Hannie-ya. Gomawo." Lirihnya.

"Ne." Aku terus mengusap punggungnya pelan. Mencoba menyalurkan sedikit perhatianku untuk menguatkannya.

Malam itu, aku biarkan Sehun kembali tidur dikamarku. Aku tak tega menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarku, dan membiarkan ia tidur di sampingku dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam tangan kananku. Mungkin ia takut jika aku akan meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih pindah ke kamar lain. Tapi aku memang sangat ingin melakukan itu. karena tidur di sebelah Sehun dan berposisi seperti ini membuatku takut. Takut jantungku akan meledak karena saat ini berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Takut jika aku akan sangat mencintai Sehun dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa bagaimanapun juga aku tetap tak bisa memilikinya. Sungguh aku sangat takut.

TeBeCe


	4. Chapter 4

Uyeeee...

aq balik lagi

kali ini bener2 bawa yadong

moga HOT

HAPPY READING...

Last Tears in the Last Spring

Chapter 4

Sehun sedang mandi saat aku masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Tiba-tiba saja mataku terfokus pada satu benda yang ada disana. Hp milik Sehun. Aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak mungkin terus membiarkan Sehun berada disini. Bagaimanapun juga masalah ini harus selesai. Dan berarti harus ada yang mengakhirinya.

Aku mengambil hp itu dan mulai mengoperasikannya. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mencari nama Luhan pada phonebook. Aku tahu ia yang paling dekat dengan Sehun. Aku hanya mencuri nomor Luhan dan menyimpannya di Hpku sendiri. Dan segera mungkin keluar dari kamar itu, masuk kedalam kamarku.

Ku kirimkan sms kepada Luhan.

_To : Luhan oppa_

_Oppa, naneun Hannie imnida. Mungkin kau tak mengenaliku. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan 1 hal. "Oh Sehun ada dirumahku."_

Aku harap taku ak salah memilih kalimat. Aku tak mau Luhan tak mempercayaiku karena menganggapku hanya seorang fans yang iseng melakukan itu. Lagi pula memang berita menghilangnya Sehun tak sampai bocor ke publik. SM menutup rapat tentang hal itu.

_From : Luhan oppa_

_Jeo__ng__mal? Kau jangan bercanda._

_To : Luhan oppa_

_Aku serius. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya disini, percayalah padaku. Aku tak mempunyai maksud apapun. Sehun benar-benar dirumahku._

_From : Luhan oppa_

_Bagaimana bisa ? Kau temannya ?_

_To : Lohan oppa_

_Ya aku temannya. Ceritanya panjang. Bisakah kau menemuiku untuk meluruskan ini? Tolong temui aku di taman di Myeong dong-gu. Jam berapa malam ini kau bisa menemuiku ?_

_From : Luhan oppa_

_Jam 9_

_To : Lohan oppa_

_Ok. Jam 9 di taman Myeongdong-gu. _

_Aku tunggu._

Malamnya aku benar-benar ada ditaman Myeongdong-gu. Aku berbohong kepada Sehun bahwa aku ingin keluar sebentar bersama temanku. Walau tadi Sehun terus bertanya dan menegaskan apakah temanku laki-laki atau perempuan, akhirnya ia percaya juga. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin sedikit jalan-jalan dengan teman perempuanku. Untungnya ia percaya.

Aku mencari bangku taman yang letaknya tak terlalu terlihat. Walau disini lumayan sepi tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko bahwa ada yang mengenali Luhan nantinya. Untung saja hanya ada beberapa orang disini. Aku mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Luhan saat sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat. Aman dan mudah dicari oleh Luhan, karena aku tak mungkin akan tega membiarkannya kebingungan mencariku.

_To : Luhan oppa_

_Aku ada dibangku taman dibawah pohon sakura yang ada lampu berbentuk bintang. Lampu itu hanya ada satu disini. Jadi kau pasti akan tahu._

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan benar-benar datang. Ia memakai celana jeans putih dan jaket biru, serta sebuah topi yang ia tarik sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aku segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapanya saat ia sudah ada didepanku. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Duduklah." Aku menggunakan bahasa korea formal karena bagaimanapun Luhan lebih tua dariku.

"Ne." Luhan duduk dan sedikit ragu saat memperhatikanku. Sebenarnya, wajahku dan Luhan itu ada banyak kemiripan. Mungkin kalau kami sama-sama perempuan, aku adalah versi Indonesianya dan Luhan adalah versi koreanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai."

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang Korea."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi kalimatnya."Memang bukan. Aku dari Indonesia."

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

"Iya 3 bulan yang lalu. Di konser duet Exo dan Shinee. Waktu itu aku meminta tanda tangan Sehun yang duduk disebelahmu."

"Oh. Pantas saja aku seperti sudah pernah melihatmu."

Ternyata Luhan lebih santai dari yang kukira. Aku fikir percakapan ini akan kaku karena Luhan yang mungkin akan ragu tentang diriku yang bisa berteman dengan Sehun. Tapi ternyata sikap Luhan jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tadi terkejut saat melihatmu."

"Wae ?" tanyaku.

"Wajahmu sangat mirip denganku." Katanya sambil terus memperhatikanku.

"Hahahaha. Banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi aku Yeoja dan kau namja yang 'Manly." Aku menekan pada kata 'Manly'.

"Kenapa kau mengcapkan kata Manly dengan nada seperti itu?"

"Aniyo. Hanya menirukan Sehun. Tapi memang benar apa katanya. Kau terlalu imut untuk dikatakan Manly." Aku mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan berbisik.

"Ya...ternyata kau sama saja dengan Sehun." Katanya menggerutu.

"Memang. Kami cocokkan?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Ne?"

"Aniyo. Lupakanlah." Aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Geurae."

Setelah itu kami terdiam. Luhan tampak mengamati langit malam. Sedangkan aku lebih tertarik dengan lampu berbentuk bintang yang tergantung pada pohon sakura disampingku.

"Apa kau menyukai musim semi ini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ini musim semi pertamaku. Tentu saja ini sangat menakjubkan. Tapi aku lebih menyukai salju."  
"Wae?"

"Entahlah." Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku lebih menyukai salju.

"Malam itu tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang keapartemenku, 1 minggu yang lalu." Aku mulai mengatkan inti dari alasan mengapa aku dan Luhan ada disini sekarang. Luhan tak menatapku, pandangannya masih tertuju kelangit diatas sana. Tapi aku yakin ia mendengarkanku. Jadi aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Aku mengatkan semuanya. Mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi selama Sehun bersamaku, tentu saja adegan ciuman itu aku potong. Hal yang satu itu adalah privasi antara aku dan Sehun.

"Aku tahu bagaimana Sehun harus pulang. Ia tak bisa terus sembunyi dirumahku terlalu lama. Jika ia tak mau melakukannya, setidaknya ada yang menjemputnya. Dan aku tahu Luhan oppa yang paling dekat dengan Sehun. Jadi aku yakin oppa bisa melakukan ini."

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku tak tahu jika masalah ini sangat menyakiti Sehun. Padahal aku kira ..."

"Oppa." Aku memotong kalimat Luhan." Sehun tidak menginginkan aku mengetahui latar belakang dari semua masalah ini. Kau tahu aku itu penuliskan? Jika dalam keadaan terdesak aku bisa saja menulis tentang ini untuk kepentingan redaksi. Jadi tolong jangan katakan suatu hal yang memang aku tak tahu."

Luhan menatapku lekat. Mencoba menyelami mataku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyelesaikan semua ini dengan Sehun." Aku menelan ludah yang tersangkut di tengorokanku. "Aku tak akan ikut campur."

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Menghindari tatapan Luhan yang kini terasa sangat menusuk. Kubuang pandanganku pada rumpun bunga disamping kananku, kuhirup dalam-dalam harum bunga yang menyerbak terhembus angin musim semi.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui Sehun?"

"Kapan kau bisa? Aku harap secepatnya."

"Besok?"

"Besok?" tanyaku mengulang pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ne." Luhan mengangguk.

"Emm..." aku mencoba berfikir. "Besok sore, Ne?"

"Ok. Sekitar jam 3 aku akan kerumahmu, di ?"

"Di Myeongdong-gu." Jawabanku cepat.

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celana jeansku. Kuberikan kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah itu pada Luhan.

"Tolong hubungi aku dulu sebelum kau datang."

"Arasseo." Luhan tersenyum.

"Geurae. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Kurasa Sehun sudah menungguku. Kau tahukan seperti apa dia?"

Luhan tertawa kecil."Ne, dia bahkan bisa lebih menyebalkan dari anak-anak."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum geli.

"Ya sudah pulanglah. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke dorm." Katanya.

"Ne. Annyeong hasaeyo."

"Annyeonghasaeyo." balasnya

Aku segera melangkah pergi dari sana. Aku terus berjalan dengan fikiran kacau. "Secepatnya." Satu kata itu terputar cepat diotakku. Sehun akan pergi dari rumahku "secepatnya". Entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuat dadaku sakit.

#####

_From : Luhan oppa_

_Aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu. Masih didalam mobil._

Aku membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan. Lalu segera merapikan file-file dimejaku. Tadi aku sedang memilih-milih topik untuk bahan tulisan sebelum mendapat sms dari Luhan. Jadi, segera kubereskan dan mencari Sehun. Ternyata ia sedang didapur. Membuat sesuatu entah apa itu. Susu? Aku tersenyum kecil mengetahuinya. Mungkin ia tahu aku sibuk, jadi ia membuatnya sendiri.

_To : Luhan oppa_

_Masuklah. Belnya ada disebelah kanan pintu. Akan kubiarkan Sehun __yang __membuka pintunya._

Beberapa menit kemudian kudengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Lalu disusul teriakan Sehun.

"Hanni-ya! Ada tamu. Cepat bukakan pintunya."

"tak usah berteriak oh Sehun, aku disini. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuka pintunya?"

"Ne?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cepat sana."

"tapi kan..."

"Palli" aku memotong kalimatnya dan seenaknya saja merebut gelas yang ada ditangan Sehun. Meminum susu yang tinggal setengah itu. Sehun akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Tapi segera kuberi isyarat untuk segera membuka pintunya. Dan Sehun menurutinya, melirik sekilas pada gelasnya yang sudah kosong dan memberi tatapan dendam padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya dan memberikan senyum kemenangan.

Diam-diam kuikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sehun membuka pintunya tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali.

"Luhan." Aku tahu Sehun akan terkejut. Tapi aku heran, dalam keadaan seperti inipun Sehun tak memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan "hyung." Tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku boleh mas...?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan yang belum selesai.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya didalam. Aku boleh masukkan?"

"Andwae." Sehun segera mendorong tubuh Luhan pelan dan menutup pintu kembali. Reaksi Sehun diluar rencanaku.

Aku segera bertindak, keluar dari persembunyianku dan segera kubuka pintunya. ku biarkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Masuklah." aku berkata pada luhan. sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam kepadaku.

"Aku akan keluar dan memberikan kesempatan untuk kalian bicara. Luhan oppa, nanti jika sudah selesai kau bisa menghubungiku." Aku tersenyum dan memberikan tepukan halus pada bahu Sehun. Lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintunya dari luar, menguncinya. Aku tersenyum geli saat menyadari aku seperti mengurung dua mahluk tampan didalam rumahku.

Aku berjalan pelan, menghirup udara sore musim semi. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati musim semi bersama Sehun. Menikmati Festival Sakura di Yeouido. Makan ice cream berdua. Dan berjalan bersisian sambil bergandengan tangan. Hanya sesederhana itu. Tapi hal itu jadi terasa sangat muluk jika kubayangkan. Jadi terasa sangat abu-abu jika yang kubayangkan adalah seorang "Oh Sehun."

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam aku berjalan. Tapi aku tak terlalu merasakannya karena aku memikirkan banyak hal. Kuputuskan untuk berbalik pulang. Mustahil jika Luhan dan Sehun belum selesai. Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada sms dari Luhan. Benar saja, belum sampai separuh perjalananku menuju rumah, Luhan sudah mengabariku.

_From : Luhan oppa_

_Hannie – ssi, kami sudah selesai._

_To : Luhan oppa_

_Ne. Aku akan segera kembali._

Aku sedikit berlari karena tak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah. Aku ambil jalan paling cepat menuju rumah. Sebenarnya posisiku tak jauh dari rumah. Hanya saja tadi aku memutari jalan-jalan itu.

Aku masuk rumah tak sabar. Hal pertama yang kudapat adalah senyum samar dari Sehun dan tatapan balas dendam. Aku ingin tertawa melihantya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya nyengir lebar kearahku. Kulihat dimeja tamu sudah ada beberapa snack dan dua gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah. Aku tahu semua akan berjalan lancar.

"Aku harus segera pergi Hannie – ssi. Aku ada latihan setelah ini. Suruh Sehun untuk membereskan semua ini, Ne?" kata Luhan sambil melirik meja.

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Annyeonghasaeyo." kata Luhan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, Annyeonghasaeyo." balasku.

"Tak sulit kan Oh Sehun?" tanyaku saat kulihat mobil Luhan sudah menjauh.

"Ohorat. Tapi tetap saja Hannie ya. Kau membuatku sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan."

Sehun segera menghujaniku dengan gelitikannya. Ia menggelitiki perutku dengan semena-mena. Aku hanya tertawa sambil menahan geli.

"hentikan, Oh Sehun." kataku di sela tawa. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berlari menuju kamarku.

"Awas kau ya!' teriak Sehun yang terdengar samar karena aku sudah menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku tersenyum. walau aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku lega masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku hanya tinggal menata hatiku. Dan mempersiapkannya menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

###

"Jam berapa Luhan oppa akan menjemputmu besok?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang sedang menonton tv diruang tengah, sambil membawakannya segelas susu.

"Katanya sekitar jam sebelas." jawabnya. Sehun mengambil gelas susu yang baru saja kuletakkan dimeja, meminumnya.

"Kau sudah mengemasi barangmu ?"

"Em." jawabnya singkat.

Sehun hanya membawa tas punggung ukuran sedang saat itu. jadi pasti tak perlu repot untuk berkemas. Aku sedikit menguap dan melirik pada jam dinding diruangan itu. Pukul 21.50. Aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Aku akan tidur Oh Sehun. Tolong nanti matikan lampunya setelah kau selesai menonton tv." aku menguap lagi "Oh ya, gelasnya langsung kau cuci ya. Jangan kau tinggalkan begitu saja, OK ?"

Kubuka pelan pintu kamarku. Setelah masuk aku berniat langsung mengunci pintunya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan kokoh Sehun menahannya dan sedikit mendorongnya dari luar.

"Biarkan aku masuk Hanni-ya." katanya.

Aku menarik pintunya, membiarkan Sehun masuk.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun langsung memelukku, tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Setelah ini aku dan kau pasti sangat sibuk. Tapi kita tetap bisa berhubungan kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah dari awal memang begitu?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke belakang untuk menutup pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"Hanni-ya. Apa arti diriku bagimu?"

"Ne?" Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi justru mata Sehun menghujam tepat dimataku. Aku sendiri terlena dengan sorot matanya. Dan ikut terhanyut dalam suasana.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu menciumku. Entah siapa yang memulai tapi kami saling memagut bibir. Aku merasakan manisnya bibir tipis Sehun. kami saling melumat dengan irama yang sama. Sehun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku saat keseimbanganku mulai hilang. Aku terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh diatas tempat tidur. Aku sedikit mengerang saat tangan kiri Sehun sedikit menindih bahuku. Sehun tepat jatuh diatas tubuhku. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan berguling kesamping. Sehun memberi kesempatan untukku bernafas sebelum kembali menghujaniku dengan ciumannya. Tubuhnya kembali berada diatasku. tangan kananya menopang berat tubuhnya sehingga ia tak benar-benar menindihku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengunci leherku.

Tanganku mencengkeram bagian belakang baju Sehun. Aku sedikit mendesah saat Sehun mulai meremas dadaku. Dan aku semakin mencengkeram baju Sehun.

"Hanni-ya." Ia mendesahkan namaku dengan suara yang parau.

Aku mengambil jeda itu untuk menjelajahi leher jenjang Sehun. memberikan kissmark dileher putih itu. Sehun kembali berguling kesamping dan menarik tubuhku. Sehingga kini aku yang berada diatasnya. Aku mencium hidung mancung itu. Dan menyesap ujungnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Sehun sebelumnya, aku menghujani wajah tampan itu dengan ciuman. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan leher putih dan jenjang Sehun, kembali menjelajahinya. Aku kembali mendesah saat kurasakan tangan Sehun kembali meremas dadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan kembali memberi kiss mark di lehernya.

Nafas kami memburu. Tapi perlahan-lahan mulai teratur. Dan kami berhenti saat masing-masing dari kami mulai kelelahan. Sehun tetap menjaga nafsunya untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Dan aku juga masih bisa berfikir untuk tetap menjaga milikku yang paling berharga.

Akhirnya kami tertidur. dan aku melupakan segala ketakutanku untuk sejenak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku dan Sehun adalah sama. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami. Walau esok pada akhirnya penghalang itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

TeBeCe


	5. Chapter 5

Hoyaaaaaaaaa... (membernya Infinite) -_-

hehehehehe balik lagi bersama diriku

kali ini daku bawa Chap terakhir alias ending

HAPPY READING...

Di tunggu komennya, ok?

Last Tears in the Last Tears

Chapter 5

"Mas Dio?" aku cukup terkejut bertemu dengan mas Dio dikantor. Bertemu dengannya di korea itu sangatlah langka. Mas Dio takkan berada di korea kalau tidak sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting.

"Hallo Hannie. Apa kabar?" sapanya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

"Baik Mas. Mas sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

"Baik juga." Ia tersenyum. Sedangkan 'Park ahjussi' (begitu bapak direktur ingin dipanggil) hanya tersenyum melihatku dan mas Dio yang menggunakan bahasa negara asal kami.

"E-hem" Park ahjussi sengaja berdehem untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. "kita bicara diruanganku saja". Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan memberi tatapan bertanya pada mas Dio. Tetapi mas Dio justru memberi isyarat agar aku mengikuti Park ahjussi. Setelah sampai diruangan itu dan baru beberapa menit aku duduk Park ahjussi langsung menyodorkan file yang aku ketahui adalah surat kontrakku.

"Bagaimana Dio-ssi? Aku atau kau saja yang menjelaskannya?" pertanyaan Park ahjussi untuk mas Dio itu semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Silahkan Park ahjussi saja yang menjelaskan." Aku semakin penasaran mendengar jawaban mas Dio.

"Ah, Baiklah. To the point saja. Hanni-ssi. Jadi, kontrak kerja kamu akan dicabut."

"Ye?" aku terkejut dan berharap tadi aku salah dengar. "Jaeseonghamnida. Saya hanya terlalu terkejut." Kataku menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan memotong kalimat Park ahjussi.

"Gwaenchancha. Aku tahu kau akan terkejut. Memang ini terdengar sangat mendadak. Tapi sebenarnya, kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Aku menunggu Park ahjussi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memindah tugaskan kamu ke Jepang. Disana lebih membutuhkanmu. Disini kami sudah memiliki Keynara. Sedangkan cabang di Jepang sedang kekurangan penulis. Kami fikir, kau yang paling tepat."

Aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ini semua. Ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan aku baru seminggu yang lalu membantu Sehun dari masalahnya. Sekarang justru aku sendiri yang terkena masalah.

"Kau akan diberi waktu 1 bulan untuk pulang ke Jakarta sebelum dikirim ke Jepang." kali ini mas Dio yang menjelaskan.

"Hari Senin depan kau sudah bisa berhenti bekerja disini." kata Park ahjussi.

"Ye? Park ahjussi, apa tidak bisa diperpanjang? Setidaknya hingga akhir musim semi ini. Bersamaan dengan kembalinya keynara dari liburannya." kataku sambil memohon.

"Saya rasa ide itu tak terlalu buruk. Kita bisa mendiskusikannya lagi. Benarkan Park ahjussi?" aku tahu mas Dio sedang membantuku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pikirkan lagi. Aku juga perlu mendiskusikan ini dengan yang lain. Akan aku beritahukan keputusannya secepatnya."

"Gamsahamnida." Kataku sambil menunduk memberi hormat. Aku melirik mas Dio sekilas dan memberikan seulas senyum tanda terima kasih, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi hanya sedikit. Setidaknya aku takkan membawa kabar ini sebagai kado ulang tahun Sehun. Yah hari sabtu tanggal 12 nanti adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku takkan setega itu merusak moment bahagianya. Walaupun nantinya Sehunpun harus tahu ini, tapi setidaknya bukan menjelang ulang tahunnya. Lalu, bagaimana aku akan memberi tahunya nanti? Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan satu tahunku disini. Aku tahu akan kehilangan Sehun. Aku tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku belum siap.

Sabtu 12 April…..01.00 am

_To __: Oh Sehun _

_Saengil chukha hamnida Sehun-ah. Always be succes and happy. Wish U all the best._

_Mian aku hanya bisa mengucapkan lewat pesan, karena nomormu selalu sibuk. Jadi aku tak bisa menelponmu._

Aku membaca sekali lagi pesan yang kukirimkan pada Sehun. Aku berharap bisa membuat surprize party untuknya. Tapi aku sadar itu tak mungkin. Bahkan orang tuanyapun belum tentu bisa melakukan itu. Tapi aku tak perlu khawatir. Sehun sudah mendapat banyak cinta dari fansnya dan dari orang –orang disekitarnya. Jadi, mungkin akulah yang harus mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sekarang diriku sangat menyedihkan.

Dan paginya aku baru mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

_From __: oh Sehun_

_Gumawa Hannie-ya. Kau punya kado untukku kan?_

_To __: Oh Sehun_

_Hahaha. Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau akan menanyakannya. Aku akan mengirimnya ke alam__a__t d__o__rm'mu._

_From __: oh Sehun._

_Yehet. Aku akan menunggunya._

###

Ponselku melantunkan lagu everybodynya Shinee saat aku sedang sibuk menulis tentang comebacknya Exo. Saat ini aku berada di kantor redaksi. Layar ponselku berkedip-kedip dan nama 'oh Sehun' muncul disana.

"yeobosaeyo." Aku menjawab panggilan itu dengan semangat.

"Ya ! Hannie-ya, apa maksudnya ini?" tapi justru suara emosi Sehun yang terdengar diseberang sana.

"Ne? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kau memberikan kado seperti ini padaku?"

"Kado? Maksudmu kado ulang tahun yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Ya tentu saja itu. Memangnya mana lagi?"

"Memang ada yang salah? Apa kau tak menyukainya? Atau ukuran sepatunya tidak pas untuk kakimu?" aku ingat, aku membelikan sepasang sepatu untuk Sehun. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah tentang hal itu.

"Bukan masalah aku menyukai sepatu itu atau tidak. Ukurannya juga pas untuk kakiku. Tapi kau tahu tidak apa artinya jika kau memberikan sepatu untuk seseorang?"

"Memang apa artinya?"

"Di Korea itu berarti adalah perpisahan."

"Mwo?" aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi kebetulan ini benar-benar sesuai dengan keadaan saat ini. Dan kebetulan ini kembali mengingatkanku pada kenyataan yang akan terjadi.

"Mian, mianhae Sehuna-ah. Aku sungguh tak tahu tentang itu." Aku berusaha menutupi keterkejutanku. "Aku akan menggantinya jika kau mau. Kau bisa mengirimkan sepatu itu kembali padaku. Ne?"

"Ne. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengembalikannya langsung saja padamu." Katanya.

"Mianhae." Aku meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Ne. Gwaenchanha."

Dan percakapanku dengan Sehun hari itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Bagaimana aku harus memberi tahunya? Ini pasti juga akan terdengar mendadak untuk Sehun. Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun tetap harus tahu.

Jika Keynara kembali dari liburannya, aku harus sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Dan segera mungkin mengemasi barangku untuk mengosongkan apartemen yang sekarang kutempati. Aku harus segera pulang ke Indonesia. Kemarin Park ahjussi telah menyepakati perpanjangan kerjaku disini. Tetapi dengan syarat kepulanganku ke Indonesia yang seharusnya 1 bulan di perpendek menjadi 1 minggu. Aku menyepakatinya.

Aku hanya punya 1 minggu pulang ke Indonesia sebelum nanti dikirim ke Jepang. Padahal aku juga rindu keluargaku di Jakarta. Itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama disini. Akhir musim semi ini aku benar-benar sudah harus meninggalkan Korea. Itu artinya waktuku disini tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Yah, hanya beberapa minggu untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

###

"Yeobosaeyo." Akhirnya Luhan menjawab telfonku setelah setengah jam aku berusaha menghubunginya.

"Yeobosaeyo. Oppa, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ah. Aniyo. Mian, tadi aku tidak segera mengangkat telfon darimu. Aku tidak dengar jika kau menelfon."

"Gwaenchanha. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menonton dorama di dorm. Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi jangan sampai Sehun tahu" aku sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

"Kebetulan di dorm sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kau bisa kesini jika kau mau."

"Ne? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa. Tapi hati-hati. Jangan sampai ada fans atau siapapun yang melihatmu."

"Geurae. Aku akan sampai sana satu jam lagi."

Aku hanya butuh 50 menit untuk sampai di dorm Exo. Sebenarnya aku mendapat alamat ini dari Sehun. Alamat dorm yang sebenarnya tak boleh diketahui siapapun. Sesuatu yang bersifat private. Dorm Exo tak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku, tapi cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Memang benar hanya ada Luhan di dorm. Ia langsung menyambutku setelah sampai disana. Luhan langsung mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Benar tak apa aku berkunjung kesini?" aku masih ragu akan keputusanku datang kesini. Mengingat ini sudah malam.

"Tak apa. Tapi memang sebenarnya tak ada yang boleh mengajak gadis masuk ke dorm. Mungkin pengecualian untuk kau."

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku pengecualian? Kau juga pasti akan kena marah managermu jika ia sampai tahu kau mengijinkanku masuk."

"Yang akan marah pertama kali bukan managerku tapi justru Sehun." Kalimat Luhan mengingatkanku akan tujuan utamaku datang kesini.

"Itu sebabnya Sehun tak boleh tahu. Karena aku kesini untuk membicarakan tentang ..."

"Sehun? Aku sudah tahu." Luhan memotong kalimatku.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memang apalagi yang akan kau bicarakan denganku selain tentang Oh Sehun, O?"

Aku tersenyum kecil "Benar juga."

"Oh ya. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula aku hanya sebentar."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne."

Lalu aku menceritakan tentang pemindahan kerjaku kepada Luhan. Aku juga mengatakan aku tak bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung kepada Sehun.

"Tolong katakan ini jika masalah Sehun sudah benar-benar selesai. Aku hanya tak mau menambah beban masalahnya."

"Tapi jika aku mengatakannya nanti, bukankah saat itu justru kau sudah pergi? Aku pikir Sehun akan lebih terluka."

Aku merenungkan kembali kalimat-kalimat Luhan. Benar saja, jika Sehun mengetahui kepergianku setelah aku tak ada di Korea. Pasti Sehun akan lebih terluka. Dan akan semakin terluka jika ia mengetahuinya justru dari orang lain. Bukan dariku secara langsung.

"Begini saja. Jika Sehun ada waktu luang. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengunjungimu. Nanti kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padanya."

"Apa akan ada waktu luang untuk waktu dekat ini?" aku ingat Exo belum selesai dengan comeback mereka.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya kami, pasti tetap ada waktu luang. Kau jangan khawatir." Luhan tersenyum untuk meyakinkanku.

"Geurae? Terimakasih untuk bantuan oppa."

"Ne. Bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Aku tersenyum lagi mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Aku jadi teringat kakakku. Mungkin Juno akan marah besar jika mengetahui aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Yah mungkin, jika saja saat ini ia masih hidup.

Aku menengadah menatap langit malam kota Seoul. Memikirkan semua percakapanku dengan Luhan tadi. Lalu memikirkan kalimat yang akan aku ucapkan pada Sehun nantinya. Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Memang apa susahnya pulang ke Indonesia? Apa susahnya pergi ke Jepang? Apa susahnya meninggalkan Korea? Sebenarnya semua ini mudah andai saja Sehun tak pernah hadir dalam lembaran kisahku. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

###

Aku sudah mengemasi sebagian besar barangku. Besok Keynara sudah kembali ke Korea dan lusa ia akan kembali bekerja. Sedangkan aku sudah mulai berhenti kemarin. Lusa aku harus mengosongkan apartemen ini. Dan bahkan Park ahjussi sudah membelikan tiket terbang ke Jakarta. Parahnya, penerbangannya lusa juga, malam.

Aku mengamati barang-barangku yang sudah aku masukkan kedalam koper. Lalu mataku terfokus pada satu barang yang terletak paling atas didalam koper yang belum kututup. Selembar foto dalam bingkai manis warna biru muda. Fotoku dan Juno.

"Sekarang gue tahu kenapa loe dulu nentang gue buat berhubungan sama orang yang punya perbedaan besar sama gue. Loe takut gue jatuh cinta sama orang itu. Karena jatuh cinta didalam sebuah perbedaan besar itu sangat menyakitkan. Walau didalam cinta itu ada kata bahagia, tapi cepat atau lambat perbedaan itu akan menggerus bahagia dalam sekejap dan meninggalkan luka. Sebuah luka yang dalam dan menyakitkan." Tak terasa aku meneteskan air mata diatas kaca figura foto itu.

"Maaf, gue pernah marah sama loe soal hal ini. Gue janji, setibanya di Jakarta nanti. Gue akan datang ke makam loe." Aku mengusap air mata pada kaca itu.

"Loe tahu alasan kenapa gue semangat banget datang ke korea ini? Gue pengen banget ketemu sama Onew Shinee. Dia mirip banget sama loe. Bentuk matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, hingga cara bicaranya. Tapi ternyata gue terlalu lama berada disini. Hingga tanpa sadar ada yang ngambil hati gue. Harusnya gue dengerin kata key 'kalau loe ke korea cuma pengen ketemu Onew, Loe bodoh banget. kayak Shinee gak pernah datang ke Indo aja. Tunggu aja Shinee datang lagi, trus loe tinggal beli tiket konsernya. Beli yang VVIP biar jelas tuh muka onew didepan loe. Gak usah jauh-jauh ke korea' itu yang Key bilang dulu. Dan bodohnya kalimat itu baru masuk ke kepala gue hari ini. Setelah semuanya terjadi, apakah gue patut menyesal? Pasti kalau loe disini, loe akan bilang 'gak ada yang harus disesalkan'. Gue setuju tentang itu. Dan gue emang gak pernah menyesal. Untuk apapun."

Aku memang tak pernah menyesal untuk hal apapun. Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintai Sehun dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Justru aku sangat beruntung karena Sehun juga mencintaiku.

###

Aku membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar. Memberi ruang untuk angin malam masuk kekamarku. Kota Seoul baru saja diguyur hujan malam ini. Hujan yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang turun. Karena sebentar lagi musim panas akan datang.

Diluar sana hanya tinggal gerimis tipis. Tidak hujan lebat seperti sesaat yang lalu. Tapi masih tetap meninggalkan hawa dingin. Aku sendiri masih mengamati jaket putih ditanganku. Aku baru saja menyulamkan namaku dibagian bawah jaket yang baru aku beli kemarin. Aku hanya menyulamkannya kecil dibagian bawah samping kiri. Tak akan terlalu terlihat jika jaket itu dipakai. Dan jaket itu untuk...

"Hannie-ya...kau didalam?"

"Sehun?" jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat aku sadar suara yang memanggilu tadi adalah suara milik Sehun. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan meletakkan jaket itu begitu saja diatas ranjangku.

"Oh Sehun." Senyumku sudah terkembang saat menemukan Sehun berada di ruang tengah. Tapi senyumku lenyap karena mendapati ekspresi dingin Sehun yang sangat menusuk.

"Ige Mwoya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk koper-koperku.

"Ah, ne...aku...aku bisa menjelaskannya." Aku memaksakan seulas senyum ditengah kalimatku yang terbata.

"Apa ini cukup menjelaskan tentang kado sepatu yang kau berikan kepadaku?" tanyanya mendesak.

"Ani...aniya. ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sepatu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang arti dari sepatu itu, sungguh. Tapi..."

"Tapi memang semua itu sungguh kebetulan? Jadi memang kau akan pergi?" aku melihat bibir Sehun yang bergetar saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Aku tak tahan melihat raut wajah Sehun dan tatapan terlukanya. Sungguh saat ini aku ingin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jadi benar Hannie-ya? Jadi benar kau akan pergi?" aku melihat sedikit kilatan kemarahan pada mata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Aku benar kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Arrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." sehun berteriak marah bercampur rasa frustasi. Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Bungkusan itu membentur dinding disamping kanan Sehun hingga bungkusan itu terbuka. Dan menampilkan sepasang sepatu didalamnya.

Sehun berlari keluar dari apartemenku dan membanting pintunya dari luar. Aku hanya bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang tadi dilempar oleh Sehun. Aku rasa sepatu itu sedang mengejekku sekarang.

"Phaboe ceoreom." Mungkin itu yang dikatakannya.

###

Mailbox lagi. Sudah berkali-kali aku coba menghubungi Sehun sejak semalam, tapi lagi-lagi mailbox. Kurasa jika sekali lagi aku mencoba dan hasilnya tetap sama, aku akan menyerah. Dan memang setelah aku mencobanya hasilnya tetap sama. Aku menyerah dan memutuskan berbicara pada mailbox.

"Sehun-ah. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Tapi aku juga tak tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tak tahu jika akan dipindahkan ke Jepang. Sungguh aku tak tahu. Memang terlambat jika aku baru memberitahukan padamu sekarang. Aku hanya belum siap dan terlalu banyak berfikir. Aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasimu dengan hal ini. Jadi aku sengaja mengulur waktu. Tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin terlambat. Mianhae, jebal.

Sehun-ah. Malam ini aku harus terbang ke Indonesia. Jadi ini hari terakhirku berada di korea. Sehun-ah, aku boleh meminta satu hal darimu? Temui aku di Yeouido. Memang sudah terlambat jika kita kesana saat ini. Sudah tidak ada festival sakura di Yeouida, karena musim semi sudah hampir berakhir. Tapi aku sungguh tetap ingin kesana. Sehun-ah, aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa bertemu kau lagi. Jadi kumohon, walau ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jebalyeo. Jebal."

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu. Dan tidak tahu sudah berapa mailbox yang aku kirimkan pada Sehun untuk sekedar memberi tahunya dimana posisiku saat ini. Dan memohon padanya untuk datang menemuiku. Aku hampir putus asa dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi seseorang diseberang sana menahan rasa putus asaku. Dia tersenyum samar dan mendekat.

"Kau hampir membuatku gila. Aku hampir saja menyerah." Kataku yang bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang disudut mataku.

"Kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang melekat pada tubuhku?" Sehun justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung.

"Ne?" lalu aku mengamati Sehun. Melihat apakah ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa Sehun memakai jaket putih itu.

"Aku menyukainya." Katanya sambil menunjuk sulaman namaku pada jaket itu. "Aku sangat menyukainya." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suara serak, seperti hampir menangis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari kamarmu." Sehun tersenyum misterius.

"Aku berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk memaafkanmu sebelum aku membuka mailbox darimu. Dan setelah aku tahu isi mailbox darimu, aku semakin tak punya alasan untuk marah padamu."

Aku tersenyum lega hingga tak sadar ada setitik air mata yang jatuh ke pipiku. Sehun mengusapnya pelan.

"Uljimayo." Lalu Sehun memelukku.

Aku sungguh tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Benar kata Exotic jika Sehun adalah orang yang misterius. Tak dapat ditebak. Dan itu yang membuatku semakin menyukainya.

Sore itu aku berjalan dibawah pohon-pohon sakura bersama dengan Oh Sehun. Aku tak mempedulikan segala hal yang terjadi nantinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersamanya. Menikmati sore diakhir musim semi. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menyenandungkan nada cinta. Berjalan, bercanda, makan ice cream coklat berdua dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Aku tak peduli jika saat ini aku sedang berusaha berjalan dengan seorang bintang yang sangat bersinar. Aku tak peduli jika beberapa saat lagi aku akan terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Yang aku pedulikan adalah bahwa aku sangat bahagia. Hingga rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu dalam dadaku ingin mendesak keluar untuk memberi selamat atas kebahagiaanku saat ini.

"Hannie-ya."

"Ne."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ne."

"Meskipun aku menahanmu?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Mencoba terlihat sibuk memperhatikan seekor anjing diseberang jalan.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku." Kalimat Sehun tidak seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Membuatku reflek berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kataku.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne." Aku menunduk.

Lalu Sehun menciumku. Dengan sangat pelan, hingga aku merasakan bibirnya bergetar. Ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat hati-hati. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan menjelajahinya masih dengan kehati-hatian penuh. Hingga rasanya dadaku sakit dan aku sangat ingin menangis. Tapi sekuat mungkin aku menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang itu. Sehun masih terus menciumku. Mencium bibirku, kelopak mataku, hidungku, pipiku dan menjelajahi leherku. Ia menciumku dibawah pohon sakura diujung jalan setapak. Dan kami melakukan ini sambil menangis.

"Sehun-ah." Panggilku setelah ia berhenti menciumku.

"Ne."

"Aku pernah mendengar kalimat seperti ini. 'Kemampuan dan cinta, bukanlah hal utama untuk menjadi seorang artis. Tapi yang paling utama adalah rasa sakit. Jika seorang artis mampu mengabaikan rasa sakit dan melupakannya. Ia memang pantas disebut sebagai artis sejati.'

Aku tahu kau mampu melewati semua ini. Kau adalah artis sejati Oh Sehun. Jadi pasti kau mampu melewati semua ini dengan mudah. Kau akan mampu tetap bersinar. Cinta ini akan jadi sebagian kecil dari masa lalumu. Kau hanya perlu mengenang rasa bahagia dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Menjaga suaraku agar tak serak dan melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Jika kita diciptakan untuk satu, pasti kita akan bertemu kembali, kau percaya cinta sejati Sehun-ah?"

"Em. Saranghae." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis. Lalu bibir tipisnya melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

**Nae nuni wae iri, nunbusyeo hage dwae**

(Mengapa mata ini, menjadi berbinar?)

**Simjangi wae iri, michin deut ttwige hae**

(Mengapa hati ini, berdebar begitu gila?)

**Sum gappa ojiman, naegen neomu sojunghae itjima**

(aku tidak akan lupa semua ini, disaat sesak menjadi sesuatu yang berharga)

Aku menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya bersama Sehun

**Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan**

(semua berawal dari impianmu, kata-katamu yang bahkan lebih berharga dari air mataku)

**Tto cheongugui nektaboda dal kom haetdeon**

(melampaui manisnya nektar di surga)

**Yes, you are my baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**

"Yaksukhae na meomchuji anheulge. Geudaeman bomyeo (aku berjanji padamu, semua ini tidak akan berakhir. Diriku hanya akan melihat padamu)" Sehun melantunkan lirik terakhir sambil menatapku. Aku melihat ketulusan dari matanya. Dan membiarkannya memelukku.

###

Incheon Airport

Aku menoleh kebelakang sekali lagi. Dan masih mendapati Sehun berdiri mematung disana dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku masih bisa melihat air matanya yang menetes walau kepalanya ditutup dengan jaket dan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup dengan topi.

Sehun melambaikan tangan sambil berkata "Saranghae" tanpa suara.

"Nado. Saranghae." Aku membalasnya tanpa suara pula.

Aku berjalan lagi dan kembali menoleh kebelakang. Tapi aku sudah tak melihat Sehun ada disana. Aku tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk semuanya. Aku akan meninggalkan korea dengan mantap. Kami sama-sama memiliki kepercayaan akan cinta sejati. Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun. Selamat tinggal korea."

"End"


End file.
